


White as Snow (Michael)

by MissKaila24Xx



Series: Spread Your Wings, Baby! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, Kidnapping, Love, Trust, Wings, feathers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKaila24Xx/pseuds/MissKaila24Xx
Summary: Her Angels are always there for her. After knowing Michael, Amy is fascinated by her angels and in return of her curiosity, she receives special gifts.





	White as Snow (Michael)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note; I own and created the OC (Amy) for this story and the plot. The characters (Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Castiel) belong to Supernatural and Eric Kripke! Thanks.
> 
> Part 1 🙂

Amy watched powerlessly, her hands were tightly bound with an old piece of rope they found in her garage, as her younger brother was dragged across slowly across the grey rocky driveway that led to her three-bedroom house. Her heart shattered from despair as she heard her brother, Felix, cried out for her and their absentee mother.

Their mother, Karen, had disappeared a week ago. 7 Days 3 Hours ago. Amy had phoned her two friends, who you might say are experts in this type of situation and explained the situation with them. They understood very well and offered to help find her mother. Unfortunately, after searching for a few days, they couldn’t find a single trace of her mother anywhere.

It hurt. Her baby brother, only 7 years old, had lost his mother and now, he was taken away from her. He must be so scared. She wished she had taken his place. What if they hurt him? Or worse? NO! Don’t think about that. You will find him! She thought to herself.

At the young age of 18, she cared for and looked after her little brother most nights when her mother worked her hardest to provide for their small family. Since her mother had disappeared, Amy had no one but Felix (except her estrange Aunt who only visited either when she needed something from her mother or the occasional holiday). Their father disowned her mother, Felix and her a few weeks after Felix was born. He had just up and left. No goodbyes. She learnt at a young age not to rely on people except now. She needed help. She needed the brother’s help to find their mother.

An agonising scream ripped through her, tearing her away from her thoughts to find herself still in the garage. Someone was stood behind, she could feel their presence. She felt the knife scraping across her arms. She could just see a tall figure at the corner of her eye. She must be losing quite a bit of blood, she could feel herself getting woozy. She tensed when she felt the knife disappear. Sharp nails dragged across the back of her neck, creating a stinging sensation. Her head fell toward, tears leaking from her bright green eyes.

Please help me, anyone! She thought desperately with a quiet sob. She sniffled, tears staining her cheeks.

The dark figure sauntered to stand in front of her. The body was covered head to toe in black. Grasping at her vanishing strength, Amy stared with hatred at the person before her.

“My, what a pretty little thing you are. Shame I am unable to keep you. Maybe if I asked nicely? It would be fun.” The figure, who she knew now was a male person, spoke coldly.

As he removed his hood from his head, his face littered with scorch marks and scars. His eyes were an eerily yellow. She shivered in fear. Who the hell was this guy? What was this guy? He lifted a black-gloved hand, stroking her cheeks. Jerking out of his grasp. She shrieked in anguish as he lifted the bloodied knife and rammed it into her jean-clad thigh with a malicious force that shocked her.

Help me! Mic…Michael! She sobbed pitifully. She hoped Michael could hear her. Thinking about him, bought a wave of distress. He had left her when she needed him the most. Hurtful things were shouted at each other the last time they spoke. That was almost a month ago.

She remembered Dean and Sam introducing her to Michael. She smiled as she reminisced how awkward she was when she met the handsome man-no he was no man. He didn’t understand most of what was said to him but she taught him the human’s way of life. She recalled how awkward he was when he first saw her. For a powerful being, he was shockingly shy.

Sam and Dean had introduced her to many things; especially in the supernatural world. They had become smitten with her. She has been hunting with them for a few years now; she only did the hunts when they are near to her home. She was useful for researching. She had been introduced to the resident Angels who have been thorns in the brother’s lives.

“Hey! Bitch, I am speaking to you!” She jerked backwards at the sharp stinging sensation on her cheek. There was a different person in front of her now. The mysterious figure, a woman, was smaller than the other person. The woman stood with a casual look, ripped jeans and a black hoodie enveloped the woman’s slim figure. However, when Amy looked at the woman’s face, she gasped as she took notice of the eyes. They were completely black as midnight. What the hell- She knew what she was. A demon.

“Sorry.” Amy spat to the side of her, removing the blood that started to fill her mouth. A hand grasped at her throat, forcing her to snap her head to face the demon. Wincing at the pain, Amy glowered at the woman.

The woman marched into her personal space, twirling a knife between her fingers. The knife danced dangerously in her vision, then it stopped suddenly. The demon shifted out of her vision to creep upstairs to the living room. For a short second, Amy glanced down towards her legs and closed her eyes. She took a shuddering breath. She didn’t know how much she can take.

Peering up through her lashes, she gasped lowly as she saw the figure staring at her. He placed a finger on his lip for her to stay quiet. She nodded slightly. His hand clutched the silver angel blade tightly, he silently walking towards the entrance to the living room. Amy stared with piercing eyes, watching his every move. She squinted around, searching for anything to remove the binds. However as she moved he body, pain radiated through her entire body and whimpers escaped her mouth.

Silence. Just complete and utter silence. That was all she heard after she bit her lip to stop the sobs that tried to escape.

A scream tore through the entire house, the walls shaking. For a moment, she was scared. Amy’s heart pounded. She was unaware of whether if Michael was hurt or not. Her boy sagged with relief as he walked back into the garage where she sat. Her heart hammered, noticing the red stain covered his clothes.

Neither spoke. She was glad to see him. He was feeling emotions he shouldn’t be feeling.

“My br-brother. They took me him. They took m-my baby brother.” She wept in her seat. She wanted her little brother back. Michael lifted her from the chair, tearing apart the rope like It was nothing. He watched as she curled into his chest, her body shaking from crying. He watched helplessly, unable to comfort her.

Carrying her through the house, her head tucked close to his chest, she was carefully deposited onto her bed, the blanket pulled to her body. He hovered over her, complementing what to do next. Walking away, Michael stood next to her window and peered outside. He will find her brother. No matter what.

“Stay here.” His voice rang clear. She froze at the sound of his voice. He sounded different. He had never used that voice on her before. Her tears gushed down her cheeks. She wished he would cuddle her, show her that he cares. She turned over in her bed, her back facing Michael. She closed her eyes waiting for a miracle.

-x-

For hours she laid there, curled up in bed. Her legs were tucked into her chest, her hands clasped together under her head. She had cried herself to sleep.

Aware of the sleeping girl’s heartbreak, Michael crept towards the chair that sat in the corner. He watched as she breathed in and out. Sitting on the edge of the bed, a hand slowly skimmed along the smooth skin of her cheeks. She shivered under his touch, her eyes fluttered open. She rubbed her eyes, noticing Michael sat in front of her.

“Did you find him?” She asked hopefully, sleep still evident in her voice as she spoke. He didn’t answer. Her heart sank. She lost her mother and now her brother. She clutched at Michael, she was scared she was going to lose him like her family. He pulled her into a sitting position, her legs dangling over the bed. Something soft touched her shoulder, she turned, shrieking and jumping away from Michael. A pair of white wings were spread out covering almost half of her room.

A hand covered her mouth, shock and wonder showed in her eyes as they watched the wings with wonder. They were so beautiful. She wanted to touch. Here hands itch to touch the feather, to feel them, to see if they were soft at the touch.

“Amy!” Her younger brother screamed excitedly running into the room. She scampered across the bed to latch onto her brother. Her hands roamed his arms and back, checking for any injured. She found none.

“I’m fine! Amy. Michael saved me. I’m okay.” Amy cried as she squeezed her brother’s cheek. Her brother kept repeating he was okay as Amy felt as if something was lifted off her shoulders. Amy glimpsed at Michael. She mouthed ‘Thank you’ clutching her brother to her chest.

“Come and sit down, Amy. Felix, you should rest. You had an eventful day. I will watch over you both.” Michael commanded. He watched Felix walk out of the room, watching as he kept glancing behind him. He will be paranoid but he will be okay. Amy sat on her bed, her hand rested on his thigh. She felt that same soft touch and peeked behind her to find those wings wrapped around her. She took a deep slow breath, cuddling into Michael’s side. She felt safe now. She knew Michael would protect her. She just wanted to stay right there in his arms.

“I will try and find your mother,” Michael whispered softly in her hair. As Amy slept, Michael plucked a feather from one of his wings, placing the delicate object under her pillow. At least she will always have a part of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
